


A Thousand Lives

by draconius4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconius4/pseuds/draconius4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has left the wizarding world and found solace in an old book store until one day Harry shows up unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review this! It's my first work and I would love any constructive criticism before I start another!!
> 
> The Harry Potter world and any characters borrowed from it belong JK Rowling.

The shrill noise pierced the air again and Draco looked up. There was no one around the counter; he sat alone behind it waiting for customers. Although Draco felt he had integrated into the Muggle community quite well after the war he still couldn’t stand this Muggle contraption. It’s incessant ringing combined with his inability to use it correctly the two times he’d tried caused him enough discontent to shy away from the machine every time it rang. This time, however, it looked like he would have to attempt to use the thing again as it rang on.  
He picked up the receiver and spoke a short “hello” into it to no avail; the phone rang directly into his ear before finally falling silent. Shortly after, the manager, a small portly man named Vincent, made his way up the dusty rows of used books much to Draco’s displeasure after a third failed attempt at using the phone.  
“Who was on the phone?” Vincent inquired.  
“No idea, I failed to answer it properly again and they hung up before I could get on the line,” came Draco’s curt reply.  
“Well, you’ll have to learn how to use it soon or I’ll have to fill the position with someone who can,” Vincent all but sighed, continuing in a mumble under his breath “seriously 19 years old and can’t use a telephone, where did he grow up?”  
Vincent stepped behind the counter and sent Draco to sort some books towards the back. Draco, glad to be away from the front and the phone, headed back through the delicate tomes and found the boxes Vincent had requested he sort through.  
Draco had been working in Malaprop’s since he left Hogwarts after his eighth year. His mother had insisted upon his N.E.W.T.S. scores and sent him back much to Draco’s distaste. Draco had gone through the extra year as quietly as he could and after the close of his last school year, rather than getting a wizarding job as his parents had hoped, he fled to the comfort of the Muggle world where no one knew of his status as a Death Eater.  
He had stumbled upon Malaprop’s one day when looking for something interesting to read, he had enough wizard money to convert to Muggle pounds and was unemployed. He filled his days devouring books and was searching out new ones when he nearly fell into Malaprop’s. It was quite the cozy place to read for hours and get out of his flat from time to time. After noticing him reading in the back for days on end, Vincent had offered him a job. After considering Draco decided that he needed something to fill his time and he may as well earn some money. Not many customers bothered the old shop, Draco knew if business continued the way it was the shop would not be around much longer. However, Draco quite enjoyed it this way, as he despised interacting even with Muggles. He supposed the war had made him withdrawn and a quick thought passed through his mind from time to time that maybe he should speak with someone about it. He decided every time the thought passed that it wasn’t worth going back to the wizard world to visit a mind healer.  
Draco must have been sorting the books for nearly an hour when he heard the bell above the door chime. He could hear Vincent chatting briefly with the customer at the front and although he could pick out Vincent’s voice, the second voice was familiar to him as well. He shook the feeling off, deciding it must have been one of their regular customers, and went back to sorting books. He heard footsteps approaching the back of the store but they stopped short of the very back for a moment, as the customer gazed at the books on the shelves naturally. Draco began to relax again when they stopped, assuming he would not need to be interacting with the customer. Finally the footsteps could be heard again but they caused a flare in Draco’s anxiety as he could hear them growing closer not further away to the till. The customer rounded the corner and nearly tripped over Draco before he could get up. Draco straightened rubbing the dust from old books onto his pants preparing to help the man but when he lifted his head his entire body froze.  
Draco’s eyes had come to meet vivid green eyes behind glasses, green eyes that he would know anywhere despite not having received the Daily Prophet for weeks now and he realized why the second voice had sounded so familiar. “Potter” Draco ground out through clenched teeth trying to hide the surprise in his tone.  
“Malfoy,” Potter was less successful at hiding his surprise and Draco rejoiced silently for a moment in his head.  
“How can I help you?” Draco asked, assuming his position as sales associate.  
“What’re you doing here, no one’s seen you for months, nearly a year, everyone assumed you were hiding in your family’s estate in France,” Potter blurted despite the clear change in Draco’s body language, he had become frozen again and he knew his mask had gone up to guard his eyes and his face.  
“Well our French estate was seized by the ministry and did it occur to you that since you found me here in the Muggle world I didn’t want to be seen?” Draco did not even make an effort to conceal his anger at Potter’s carless words.  
“Sorry, didn’t realize I was intruding, I’ve been hiding from the wizarding world for about six months myself, I had no idea nor any plans of running into you,” Potter spat. This was more like it, Draco was used to this, and the animosity he could feel between them felt familiar from his days of flouncing around Hogwarts. “I’ll just be going then, suppose I’ll find what I need elsewhere,” Potter said moving to set a book down on Draco’s stack and leave.  
Despite his annoyance at the added book Draco felt a pang for Potter and before he could stop himself he bent to pick up the book followed by “don’t be a prat, at least get what you need while you’re here.”  
Potter hesitated before accepting the book from Draco and made to move again but quickly turned back towards Draco as if remembering he needed help. “Could you point me in the direction of Michael Chabon’s works?”  
He had assumed a guarded tone and Draco was almost stung by it, but then he remembered who it was he spoke too, there was no way he was going to be stung by something Potter said. Draco moved and pointed down an aisle assuming the cool indifference he had all but dropped after leaving the wizarding world, “any book in particular,” Draco asked casually, although his interest was peaked, he was in need of a new story to devour.  
“Ah, just – erm – The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay, his new one” Potter replied as his cheeks reddened. Draco considered this flush for a moment before shrugging and replying, “we sometimes don’t carry newer books, good luck.”  
With that Potter moved off leaving Draco to sort through his books again. While his hands were occupied, sorting through shipments wasn’t much to busy Draco’s mind and he found himself wondering over Potter’s unexpected appearance. He had to convince himself he wasn’t feeling snitches fluttering in his stomach when his grey eyes met green, and if he had been, it had been due to Potter’s unexpected appearance and nothing more Draco told his mind stubbornly. Furthermore, the pang he felt when Potter tried to leave hurt was Draco’s natural reaction to a connection to the wizarding world. It would’ve happened with any small connection he rationalized. But then why did he feel more empty and alone than he’d felt since leaving the wizarding world when he heard the bell chime again signaling that Potter must have settled his bill and left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry was unsure why he felt such mixed emotions overwhelm him as he stepped out of Malaprop’s front door. Running into Malfoy had been an utter mistake, not that he had planned it, but it was quite possibly the worst thing that had happened when he had risked venturing into Muggle London. He very rarely left his flat over Diagon Alley and when he did it was only to venture into Muggle London to get a few items. Mostly, owls graciously sent from Hermione delivered his books, groceries, and post, but sometimes he needed to stretch his legs and see more than his few rooms at home.  
He was wondering by Malaprop’s when he decided to pop in because Michael Chabon’s new book was backordered by owl delivery according to Hermione. He assumed it was safe enough; the shop had looked empty except for the older man behind the counter. Harry decided he was displeased though as he walked quickly to the nearest apparition location. Harry had not spoken to Ron or Hermione in person for nearly six months and he had shied away from the rest of the wizarding world even more so, holed up in his 3 bedroom flat. The last person he wanted to speak to first was Malfoy. He shrugged the thought off and sped up his steps, desperate to get home now.  
Once back at his flat Harry sagged against his kitchen doorframe for what he assumed could have been hours. Finally, the soreness of his muscles begged him to move and after a quick dinner of cheese and bread he settled onto the couch with tea and his new book. He read late into the night hoping to tire himself out enough that the nightmares would not come but every few pages his mind would drift back to Malfoy and their meeting earlier and he finally decided nightmares were better than that memory before heading to bed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco left Malaprop’s that night with the last copy of Chabon’s book and headed for his flat two blocks down. As he walked his mind drifted once again to Potter before he forced his mind into a different train of thought. He wanted to believe that was the last time he would be seeing Potter but something in his gut kept nagging him and he couldn’t. He’d decided to re-subscribe to the Daily Prophet by the time he reached home, assuming the link to his world would solve his incessant thoughts of Potter and hexing him into oblivion in Malaprop’s. At least he convinced himself that’s what he wanted to do to Potter.  
After re-subscribing to the Prophet, Draco sat down in his armchair to read a few chapters before dinner. When Draco looked up again he was two-thirds through the book and knew it was late. He thought he finally knew why Potter had looked embarrassed, however, as he had reached a compromising part in the novel where it became apparent one of the main characters was struggling with his sexuality. But as soon as this realization had come, Draco decided Potter must have been embarrassed about something else. There was no way Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, knew there was a gay character in the novel. Even if Potter had known, it revealed nothing. Even if Potter was embarrassed about this, it could indicate he was homophobic rather than contemplating his sexuality. Draco reasoned it all away and decided to finish the novel later, it was late and although Draco didn’t have work the next day, he did like to keep on a schedule, one that didn’t involve waking up at 3 PM.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Potter woke later into the night and found himself fully aroused trying to remember what he had been dreaming about. He quickly decided what had caused his arousal was unimportant, as he often did, and was sure it was more prudent to have a quick wank to take care of the matter before going back to bed. At least it had not been a nightmare, he thought, as he pulled on himself. It didn’t take long for him to reach his climax this time, as it so often did. He whispered a quick cleaning spell and was back asleep before more than 20 minutes had passed.  
He woke the next morning to an incessant pecking at his window. He cast a quick tempus charm to learn that it was 10 AM although it felt much earlier to him. He knew he must need more rest but he was going to have to let the owl in before that could be accomplished. He unrolled the scroll to find a neat scrawl there that did not belong to Hermione. He felt a jolt go through him and knew he would not be returning to sleep anytime soon. After deciding that Hermione had not let through a fan letter, he decided to read it assuming that someone desperately wanted to speak with him to send an owl to find him. He could’ve kicked himself for not turning the owl away as he often did. Finally calming down enough he read the small writing with slight difficulty without his glasses:  
Potter, the novel was nothing impressive and slightly depressing, I found nothing outstanding about it and I have no idea what on earth you would want with such a mediocre plot.  
Harry knew who had sent the owl before he even finished reading it; he could hear Malfoy’s prejudiced voice speaking the words as he read them. Harry could not, however, figure out what in the world Malfoy had owled him for. It was not as if they were friends and he hadn’t even recommended the novel, he wanted it for himself! He threw the note onto his side table as he picked up his glasses and headed to the kitchen to make a spot of breakfast.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Owling Potter had to be the dumbest thing Draco had done. Obviously the lack of sleep and the surprise of Potter’s visit the day before had been enough to push Draco over the edge. He had longed to talk about books with someone many times before but this novel was not even good! Draco paced the floor of his living room coming up with a long list of reasons why sending Harry Potter an owl that he didn’t even know could find Potter at 10 AM. For Merlin’s sake Potter was probably still sleeping!  
Draco continued to pace, his day off was filled with the steady rhythm of his feet as he wore a track in the floor. At 2 PM he had finally decided the owl thankfully must’ve gotten lost and decided on a nap. His limbs were sore from sitting in an armchair for nearly twelve hours and then pacing for another 9 and caused him to climb the stairs slowly. When he reached his bedroom he nearly fell back into the hallway at the sight of an owl sitting on his wardrobe, he had forgotten he left the window open this morning to let some air in when he had changed. He untied the scroll from the owls leg and sent it back out the window before carefully opening the letter.  
Hermione always tells me you can live a thousand lives through books, I will say this is not the best life I’ve chosen to live but Chabon’s work is usually wonderful.  
Draco finished reading the messy scrawl for the third time and could’ve fainted. All thoughts of sleep pushed from his mind, Draco knew he needed to get some air. He shrugged on his coat and decided that sending and owl to Potter had been reckless. He didn’t get on with the man and now he had started a conversation with him. Although he knew he could end it here, he also knew he didn’t want to which was the precise reason he needed some air at the moment. Returning an hour later he hurried to his desk and quickly wrote out a reply. Looking over it he took a deep breath and decided if this didn’t work out, he could always hide further into the Muggle world, Russia even seemed nice.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry awoke from his nap at 4 PM unsure of what had awakened him. The next moment, however, two things became abundantly clear: there was more pecking at the window, he assumed this time from Hermione, and he was painfully aroused again. He got up carefully to retrieve the note from the bird resolved to have another good wank after but as he stood something came rushing back to him and moved more quickly towards the owl and tried to think of anything to crush his arousal.  
Reaching the window he was surprised to find the same owl from the morning, he had not expected Draco to reply. He took the note and looked for some owl treats briefly before apologizing to the large bird that flew off with a disgruntled hoot. He unfolded the note and nearly dropped it.  
Perhaps I could suggest some better lives to delve into over dinner should you choose to accompany me.  
This had to be part of the dream Harry had just left. There was absolutely no way this was real he thought. Malfoy could not possibly be asking that they actually spend time together. Harry hurried quickly to his loo to splash some cold water on his face. This had to be a cruel joke; Malfoy must’ve discovered his break up with Ginny and all of the motives behind it and was playing a mean mean joke on him. No one knew, although he suspected maybe Ron and Hermione did now, that seven months earlier, before delving into solitude, Harry and Ginny had had a falling out over more than just Harry’s inability to live with Ginny. He himself was not even sure of his sexuality, exactly why he was reading books like Chabon’s with main characters so like himself. Although thinking about it, Malfoy had always acted a bit like a ponce and seemed to have the same issue committing to women that Harry had. No. Absolutely not, he reprimanded himself. He was not going to dinner with Malfoy. He left the room and went to see what he had for dinner himself.  
There was very little left in his kitchen. He had eaten the last of the bread this morning and he couldn’t find anything substantial, having not heard from Hermione in the past few days. He was hesitant to apparate to Muggle London for takeaway when he had just left the day previous. It was now 4:30 and nearing dinnertime he had to figure out something to do. The thought creeped over him slowly. It can’t hurt to get dinner with Malfoy, just dinner. Some company would be nice and they didn’t have to discuss anything but books, a nice change from the company Harry had received many months previous that drove him to solitary confinement. He squared his shoulders and decided. Harry made his way into the living room to his spare parchment and wrote:  
Tonight? Great, but can we go somewhere low key?  
He retrieved his owl and sent her off hoping he wouldn’t be receiving a laughing howler in return.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco knew there was nothing he could do but he still worried. It had been an hour since he sent the owl. He was just about to begin make travel arrangements when Potter’s owl returned to his windowsill. He thought he’d read the note wrong for many minutes before it became apparent what was happening. He sent off a quick reply and made sure to include the nearest apparition spot in case Potter still used magic to travel.  
He had two and a half hours to prepare and he set about it leaving quickly to get wine before cooking and preparing himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry was nearly ecstatic that instead of a laughing howler he received a response and a reasonable one at that, he wouldn’t even have to venture into public! He quickly went to ready himself, sure that dinner with Malfoy would be difficult, leaving the letter on his coffee table.  
Sure, 7 PM, my flat is pretty low key and I’d rather not leave  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At 6:55 Harry arrived at the apparition spot he had used when leaving Malaprop’s and walked the three blocks to Draco’s flat. He assumed Malfoy would have wine but he brought some Hermione had sent him months ago anyways.  
Malfoy opened the door after a short while and stepped aside to let him in. Harry took in the living room of the flat, slightly smaller than his and noticed a set of stairs that must’ve led to the bedrooms.  
“Sorry I didn’t have much time to clean” Malfoy stated behind him and Harry turned to find Malfoy appraising him as if trying to read his mind. Harry looked around; the living room was nearly spotless with the exception of a coat thrown over the back of the couch.  
“ Quite a bit cleaner than my own place,” Harry concluded meeting Malfoy’s gaze “I – erm – I’m sure you have some but I brought wine” he finished.  
“Impressive Potter, I would’ve thought your taste in wine would have been much more mediocre” Malfoy half sneered as he took the bottle but Harry could tell his heart wasn’t in the meanness, he was lonely, he needed Harry there he decided.  
Harry chuckled under his breath then “Ah well you’re probably right Hermione sent it to me when I first left the wizarding world.”  
Malfoy had no response and Harry wondered to the bookshelf. He could feel more than hear Malfoy leave the room as he ripped his eyes from Harry’s back and he relaxed a little as he took in all the titles, some he had read, some he had heard of even.  
Close to twenty minutes later Malfoy returned to inform him dinner was ready and they walked together to the small kitchen, Harry following Malfoy. Malfoy had prepared a delectable smelling green curry and Harry sat down a little nervously at the small table built for two. Malfoy had not used his wine but instead offered Harry a Malbec. Harry graciously accepted and they started the meal in silence. He was surprised to find that Malfoy had become such a good cook; and he concluded living away from house elves for a year could do that.  
Shortly after his fourth bite Malfoy nearly whispered “The Blind Assassin by Margaret Attwood.”  
“What” Harry responded. He could not make heads or tails of what Malfoy had just said.  
“It’s uhh, it’s the only book I can think you would like right now.” Malfoy seemed sheepish, this new side surprised Harry “I said I could give you a few but it’s the only one I had time to think of.”  
“Ah that’s all right, I rather think it would occupy my time for a while would it not?” Harry had seen the book in the living room; it was slightly larger than Chabon’s which he had still yet to finish.  
“I suppose” Malfoy concluded and the continued to eat in silence.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The silence was driving Draco mad. He had no clue what Potter was playing at by actually turning up and offering wine. Not just wine but good wine. He ate very little and tried to think of something to say. Finally after three glasses of wine on top of very little food that day he blurted what he had been wondering over the past twenty-four hours, “Why did you leave?”  
The whole thing came out in a very un-Malfoy manner and Draco blushed furiously. What was happening to him, Potter was clearly making him crazy. He noticed Potter had stilled before recovering his composure many long seconds later.  
“I had some things to sort out that needed to stay out of the public’s eye” Potter attempted a casual tone but Draco could tell the statement took a lot of control to say neutrally. He looked away then.  
Minutes later another question was eating away at Draco’s brain. He chewed his lip for a moment before deciding to ask it. “Have these things worked themselves out or are you still working?”  
Potter drained his wine glass, refilled it and thought a moment. He finally said “No I don’t think they have, and if they had, I quite like my quiet life not being in the headlines constantly.”  
Potter’s eyes looked peculiarly far away and Draco got up to clear away their plates and get Potter’s bottle of wine. He refilled his glass and stood at the sink washing the plates. The wine made him feel a bit dizzy as the last question left his lips “does it have anything to do with your split from the Wesealette?” Even as the words left his lips his mind flooded with the images that had plagued him during his idle time since running into Potter. His breath hitched as he imagined shoving Potter up against something hard and kissing and rutting and he was very quickly growing aroused. This had to stop he was not attracted to men, had not been since before the war. No. He turned and waited for Potter’s reply to find Potter had fixed an intense gaze on him.  
After a few moments Potter responded, “it does and it also goes much deeper than that.”  
Merlin Potter must have put a curse on him or something; he leaned on the island counter to hide his trousers inability to hide his arousal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry could not believe he was telling Malfoy all of this. It must be the wine. He was on his third glass and it had to be getting to his head. Bloody Hell Malfoy looked aroused. The git! He was trying to work out his sexual problems not further enforce them. The public would have a very hard time accepting this if he did not work it out. After a few more moments he stood.  
“Well thank you for a great dinner – er – I’ll pick the novel up thank you” and made towards the front door to leave. He was hoping for a quick getaway but Malfoy was testing his patience by walking him to the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Merlin Potter’s navy cashmere sweater looked amazing over the man’s chest. Draco had not noticed before but Potter seemed to be actually quite fit. His arse had always been delectable and the grey trousers he wore must have been perfectly fitted to it. It left Draco’s mouth watering as he followed him to the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry had made it to the door and steeled his resolve to leave. Malfoy opened it for him and he took a step forward again. He turned and caught Malfoy’s eyes raking up him. Harry could not believe this to be true. He had caught those half lidded eyes staring at his arse. He had to get out quickly, he was going to have to wank himself raw when he got home. Malfoy must be so starved for company to resort to him. Harry coughed slightly and said “well umm thanks again.” He was about to leave, telling his feet to turn around and take him out of the door but the slight pout that appeared on Malfoy’s mouth stopped him. This whole night had been nothing but awkward and silent but Harry felt himself leaning in and the next thing he knew, his lips were pressed against Malfoy’s.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco’s eyes got wider for a moment as Potter pushed him back into the doorjamb but slowly they closed. Potter was kissing him. It felt sudden and a little rushed but wonderful. The kiss deepened as Draco began to move his mouth against Potter’s, he could feel Potter’s tongue probing at his lips and he parted them slightly. The resulting heat of Potter’s tongue sliding into his mouth went straight to his groin, which he had been trying so hard to cool down. He pulled Potter by the fist he had made in the sweater and swung the door shut behind them. Potter pushed him up against the wall behind him and tore away from the kiss eyes wild and huge staring at Draco. He could not believe this was happening but he simply pulled Potter back in for another kiss rolling them over quickly so now Potter was pinned to the wall. Draco rotated his hips slightly feeling the hardness and friction against his erection that could only mean one thing. Potter was gay. He let out a moan of pleasure at his luck and ground his hips forward again. Potter let out a groan of pleasure as well and Draco nearly cried when he pulled his mouth away but was happy when he found it latched onto his neck while Potter worked his buttons.  
Draco was in heaven as Potter’s lips followed his hands. Potter finally finished and thrust his shirt over his shoulders. He kneeled in front of Draco and pressed his face into his crotch. Potter hummed in what must have been pleasure and Draco felt it radiate through him starting with the head of his cock. Potter lipped it through his trousers and Draco’s knees nearly gave out. He pulled Potter up by the hair and stripped the sweater away before leading him to the stairs. Potter whimpered as they traveled up them. Draco moaned in response, he needed to get Potter to his room and quick. They finally reached the landing and Draco, almost giddy, got Potter to his room. He closed the door and Potter slammed him against it. Just like Draco had imagined at the sink they were rutting and kissing and moaning and oh Merlin he was going to come quick if they didn’t hurry up. As if reading his mind, Potter stopped and dropped to his knees undoing his trousers with his teeth and pulling both them and his pants down at the same time. Draco gasped.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry could not believe this was happening. He told himself it was not going to happen and now it was, with Malfoy of all people. Harry nuzzled the dark blond hair with his nose before licking a long stripe up Malfoy’s cock. He looked up as Malfoy moaned in contentment and watched him as he licked it again, this time taking care to circle the head and lick the viscous liquid from the slit on the top. Malfoy’s knees nearly buckled for the second time and Harry wrapped his arms around them before he took all of Malfoy into his mouth. It was a good size but Harry was able to accommodate it quite easily and he began sucking. He gently ran his teeth over the top of Malfoy’s cock and licked and sucked. Before long Malfoy was thrusting into his mouth in regular rhythm. Harry decided to chance it and let go of one of Malfoy’s knees. His hands cupped Malfoy’s balls and almost instantly Harry could tell Malfoy was going to come. He withdrew his mouth right before he did and Malfoy whimpered and this time did drop to his knees in front of Harry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco knew what he was going to do. Damn Potter for teasing him to the point of orgasm. He grabbed Potter’s hard cock and began stroking, the exact way he liked it. As he did so he watched Potter’s face. It was utterly breathtaking watching his pleasure there and Draco stilled for a moment realizing he was in deep.  
Potter’s head snapped up and his eyes locked on Draco’s with a questioning look. Before Draco could help it he burst out “fuck me, please fuck me.”  
Draco had never let anyone go that far. At school he had a few trysts with the boys in Slytherin but he knew he wanted it to be Potter that took his innocence and he knew he needed him to tonight. He waited until Potter nodded before continuing his strokes on Potter’s cock. He found Potter watching him and smiled slightly, a genuine, unguarded smile. Oh shit, he liked Potter. He really liked him. Fuck. That’s why he couldn’t get him out of his head the previous day. Draco looked up just in time to see Potter’s eyes glaze over and pull his hand away before Potter had a chance to come. “Bed” he whispered raggedly.  
They got up and moved to the bed and Potter climbed on top of Draco. He looked questioningly at him, asking permission and Draco nodded. Potter slid down the bed to Draco’s cock and began sucking again. Draco thought he might die right then, he could not imagine a pleasure that was better than this. He felt something slick pushing at his opening and drew in a breath. He had missed Potter’s whispered spell and been unprepared. The second Potter pushed into his heat though, his pleasure grew immensely. Surely it would not get better.  
As Potter moved his digit in and out he drug his mouth away from Draco’s cock with a moan. His mouth slid down sucking lightly on each of his balls separately before he extracted his finger and replaced it with his mouth. Draco arched his back and cried out with more pleasure than he had felt in his entire life. Potter sucked and licked and pushed into him like it was his life long dream to be able to do such and he could not stop the cries escaping his mouth. Finally Potter pulled his mouth away from Draco’s hole and inserted two wet fingers in it’s place. He inserted a third at Draco’s embarrassed husky words of “More please Merlin more Potter” and finally pulled all three out.  
Draco knew Potter was close and felt him line his cock up with Draco’s hole. He slowly pushed inside and moved tentatively after a moment. Draco was screwed he moaned and before he knew what was happening Potter was hitting some spot that he could not believe existed and he heard himself cry out “Harry!” Knowing all too well that this startled Potter. Potter stilled slightly before beginning to move slightly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry could not believe Malfoy had agreed to let him do this but not only that, that Malfoy had called him Harry. He was in trouble this man was going to be the end of him and he was only realizing he would have to tell the public while he was balls deep in the man that he love’s arse. He began stroking Malfoy’s cock again, thanking merlin for this one night, assuming it was all he got. He knew he was close and he hoped Malfoy was too.  
He matched his strokes on Malfoy to his thrusts into him and finally leaned down for a kiss he knew he needed. He pulled away and Malfoy made a strangled noise before he began spilling over Harry’s hand and Harry began coming into Malfoy’s arse. Harry moaned “Draco” before he could stop himself and Malfoy yelled his second surprise of the night.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco could not believe he had yelled “I love you” as he came and he then chanted it over and over until he rode out his orgasm. He immediately regretted it when he looked into Harry’s face, until the man shook off his surprise and slid out of Draco. Harry climbed up Draco until he was able to plant a kiss firmly on Draco’s forehead. After the chaste kiss Draco thought he imagined the whisper that escaped Harry’s lips “I love you too Draco” rang out in the new silence. It wasn’t until Harry said them again that Draco knew he had heard them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry knew they had a long road ahead of them but after a week he was ready to talk to Hermione and Ron again and hoped that soon he would be ready to tell them of his relationship with Draco. Draco had wasted no time moving into Harry’s flat with him, knowing they were going to work out, and using it to view Diagon Alley below. They had many people to tell before going completely public but it seemed for the first time since the war, both men had truly found happiness and no longer felt the need to be in complete solitary confinement. They filled their days with books and the longer they lived together the more people they spoke to. They would start to re-enter the wizarding world slowly but they had a thousand lives left to live together, wizard and muggle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
